Our Legacy Will Never End
by Rain Delilah Moore
Summary: Hermione's adventures in finding herself, her true love, her true friends, and her true destiny.


Okay, this is my first story.. I don't know how long it will be either…

Comments are appreciated! PS- I'm not a shipper..I just had nothing else to write about. Just know that. I prefer the canons much more. I'll stop ranting now, and let you read the story. D

i It couldn't be. No, definitely NOT possible. Right? I mean, what are the odds? This CANNOT be happening. i Hermione stared at the pregnancy tester, and was shocked to see it positive. She began to mutter nothings to herself, "I can't handle this..I'm supposed to have HIS baby?" She shook her head vigorously, letting the brown wavy locks fall beside her ears.

Not wanting to believe it, she took the tester and threw it hard into the bin. Hermione sat down on the toilet seat, and put her head in her hands. "I slept with him ONCE.." She just sat there, in a fixed position. A few glazed tears ran down her cheeks as she mulled everything over. Hermione sat upright, and stared at the stall door. Finally Deciding she better be off studying instead of here, she wiped her cheeks and stood up. She pushed the door open and walked confidently through the puddles of Myrtle's bathroom.

The bathroom door swung open, and she stepped into the corridor. She took her time, moseying over to the library. She sure had a lot on her mind, and knew that a few hours curled up with a good book would surely relieve her worries. Hermione took a shuddering sigh and walked into the library. She furtively wiped her damp boots on the carpet and strolled over to a bookshelf. She pulled out a book on advanced Transfiguration. With it, a leather bound book and Hogwarts: A History both tumbled to the floor.

Hermione picked up Hogwarts: A History, and memories flowed into her mind. She remembered her first year, with Harry and Ron. Which reminded her, she had to meet them at DADA in roughly 15 minutes. She picked up the leather bound book, and hastily flipped through the pages. Realizing it was blank, she shoved it back into the shelf. Hermione turned around and nearly jumped out of her socks.

"Fred!" She hissed, "Don't you go around scaring people like that!" Hermione made sure to keep her voice low. She pointed her finger at him, trying to look cross, and trying to make sure he got a good scolding.

"Aww.. don't be like that, baby…" With a goofy grin, Fred took her finger and pulled it towards his lips. "Ah. The skin of an angel. Of course an insufferable know-it-all angel, but an angel all the same." He said playfully, and shielded his face from the light smack he was going to get.

She rolled her eyes. "Must you be so annoying, Fred?" Hermione lightly smacked him on the arm, and looked around, as if she would get expelled for that.

"Of course I must be so annoying. Annoying you is my job. That's why you picked i me i , darling." He smiled slightly and placed a light kiss on Hermione's temple. Fred placed his hand on her bushy hair and added, "Plus, I love your bushy hair. It reminds me of the trees back at the home. Tim-ber!" He gave her a genuine smile and embraced her.

"Oh shut up." Hermione patted her hair and poked him in the chest. "How would you feel if you were a pregnant nerd, hmm?" She thought that saying it subtly would be better than just telling him straight out.

"Oh come now. You're not a ne - PREGNANT?!?!" Fred shrieked. The librarian glared at him and Hermione covered her ears and winced as several students stared at the couple.

"Don't scream it! It's a perfectly natural thing. Besides, you should have realized this would happen when you slept with me!" She snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Fred Weasley. A dad. Me. A dad. Holy…" Fred stopped himself and grinned innocently at Hermione.

"It's big for me too! A mum…I don't even believe it.." She shook her head in disbelief. "It's crazy, love." She squeezed Fred's hand. "We'll get through this. It'll be the cutest baby ever to grace the world. See you later." She kissed him quickly and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Say we go out for a celebratory dinner, eh?" Fred gave her a hopeful grin and played with her fingers.

"I'd love to." Hermione beamed and drew him closer. She realized they were in the library, and suddenly turned tomato red. "Meet me in the common room in 10 minutes. Perhaps we'll finish what we started."

Fred looked at her with a desiring gleam in his eyes and said, "It's a date then?"

"A date, love. See you." She brushed his cheek with her hands softly and walked out of the library.

Fred dawdled back to the common room and slowly walked to the dorm. He was ready for their date to come..


End file.
